The Cactus Saga
The Cactus Saga is an episode from the third season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Cactus Jake explains where he got his nickname in a story involving his grandfather Jack and a familiar looking feline known as The Lasagna Kid. Plot At the Polecat Flats saloon, Jon tries to woo a cowgirl eating a hamburger, claiming that "he would make a good catch", which results in her comparing him to a rainbow trout. Cactus Jake enters the saloon, followed by Garfield dressed in a 20-gallon cowboy hat, leather chaps and a green polka-dot bandanna. The moving door hits Garfield in the back, sending him flying directly at group of cacti planted inside the saloon. Cactus Jake breaks his fall just in time. Jon asks Cactus Jake how he got his nickname - as a response, the foreman of Polecat Flats explains the family story about his ancestor, Cactus Jack, who was a sheriff in a town. The sheriff had a feline deputy resembling Garfield, known as "The Lasagna Kid" for riding a horse with an allergy to cat fur, dueling in saloons in eating, especially at the Short Branch Cafe. Following Cactus Jake's story, there was a woman capable of reaching The Lasagna Kid's heart through meals - her name was Miss Kitty. The sheriff's deputy liked to show her tricks with shoveling food and Kitty found that impressive. One day, bandits called the Leibkovitz brothers robbed a bank and took Miss Kitty with themselves, which caused Cactus Jack and The Lasagna Kid to make an intervention. After a short pursuit, the law bringers reached the outlaws on top of a mountain. Despite the bandits outnumbering the sheriff, they were defeated when The Lasagna Kid's horse sneezed due to his allergy to cat fur. Miss Kitty was saved just before the rocks pinned down the Leibkovitz brothers with their robbed money, causing them to surrender. Unfortunately, Cactus Jack fell from the mountain and landed on cacti planted on the ground, which injured him. When Miss Kitty asked the Lasagna Kid, how she could show her gratitude for being saved, he asked her for lasagna, making her disappointed. Having brought her back to Short Branch Cafe, the sheriff had to visit a doctor, who removed the needles from his body and suggested the nickname "Cactus Jack". Back in the present, barbecue ribs are served and Garfield shows that he is the fastest rib-eater in the Wild West. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *The Lasagna Kid *Cactus Jack (voiced by Pat Buttram) *Horse (voiced by Frank Welker) Minor Characters *Cactus Jake *Miss Kitty *The Leibkovitz Brothers *Cowgirl (voiced by Sharman DiVono) *Stranger (voiced by Thom Huge) *Cowboy (voiced by Jim Davis) *Doctor (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia *This is the first episode featuring Garfield as The Lasagna Kid. He wears a black Plainsman hat with matching vest, sheriff star and two holsters for cutlery. *This episode's plot is similar to The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid. Cultural References *The Leibkovitz brothers may be based on the Dalton brothers, a family gang notorious in the Wild West during the late 19th Century. Gallery The episode gallery can be seen here. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3